Sombrilla
by mistralax
Summary: Un caluroso día en la ciudad de Ashinaka Shiro va de compras junto a su clan, sin darse cuenta ha perdido un objeto preciado para él.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D

**Advertencias:** Leve KuroShiro ;D Kuroh algo gruñón (?)

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Sombrilla**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, caminaba a pasos algo lentos por el calor que hacía, aunque se cubriera con la sombra que le proporcionaba su sombrilla el calor era algo molesto, miró de reojo pudiendo percatarse de que el cielo estaba bastante despejado y el sol tan brillante que le cegaba de solo tratar de mirarlo.

Había pensado que sería una buena idea salir a dar un paseo e ir de compras junto a Kuroh y Neko, ambos parecían ignorar su situación puesto que Neko se asomaba cada cuanto a las pequeñas tiendas y puestos de comida que encontraba en el recorrido y Kuroh solo trataba de cuidar su limitado presupuesto y evitar que la chica causara algún problema, no pudo evitar sonreír por inercia.

- ¡Shiro! te estás quedando atrás, ¡date prisa! - ella le gritó eufóricamente, estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- V-voy - trató de adelantar el paso.

Kuroh le miró por un momento con detenimiento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? si, solo hace un poco de calor, pero nada de qué preocuparse - le restó importancia al asunto.

Por un momento pensó que Kuroh trataría de sacarle lo que pudiera pero pareció conformarse con lo que le dijo y siguió su camino.

Fue un tanto más reconfortante entrar en la tienda con aire acondicionado. Se dio un momento para tomarse un respiro.

- Joven, para su comodidad puede dejar su sombrilla en la canasta - escuchó la amable sugerencia del oficial en la puerta. Miró por unos segundos la canasta y su sombrilla, seria incomodo andar con ella dentro pero ya se acostumbraba a tenerla siempre consigo, no lo había pensado hasta ahora pero era como su fuese parte suya, una extensión de su cuerpo, tal y como solían decir de las espadas o eso era lo que Kuroh le explicaba de Kotowari, no sabía si ese concepto se aplicara a su sombrilla pero era claro que tenía el mismo sentimiento.

Pero solo sería un momento.

Suspiró y asintió para darle las gracias al oficial y dejar la sombrilla en la cesta junto a muchas otras sombrillas de colores cálidos, de estampados curiosos y muchos otros diseños, quizás no le iba a sentar mal a su sombrilla estar entre más de los suyos, por un momento creyó estar loco de pensar que las sombrillas pudieran comunicarse entre ellas.

- ¡Shiro! ¡por aquí! - escuchó a Neko haciéndole señas, pasó rápidamente para reunirse con los miembros de su clan.

Kuroh sacó una lista que parecía un pergamino que se desenrolló hasta casi llegar al suelo.

- Estas serán las compras para quince días, calculé todo perfectamente.

- ¿Eh? Kuroh, de verdad todo eso va a ser necesario?.

- Por supuesto, además soy yo quien hace las tres comidas diarias para ustedes y les informo que comen como cerdos, en especial ella - la señaló con la mirada y la chica se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza.

- Es que a Neko le da mucha hambre, y le gusta mucho la comida de Kurosuke.

- Se nota, así que espero que no haya quejas acerca de las compras de hoy, para que sea productivo el día, separé la lista en tres partes, así que cada uno irá a un departamento y luego nos reunimos acá para pagar.

Todo parecía un plan meticulosamente diseñado por parte de Kuroh, Shiro estaba sorprendido con las habilidades de liderazgo de su vasallo, ciertamente era algo que le gustaba de Kuroh, desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado, siempre solía pasarle cuando pensaba en Kuroh, era eso conocido como "amor" como decían en la telenovelas. Kuroh y él tenían una buena relación después de todo, aun con los desplantes del otro y su exigencia para el buen comportamiento, era algo que le atraía mucho, quizás no lo había pensado mucho peor siempre había estado rodeado de hombres muy serios y estrictos como el Teniente o los generales del régimen al que servía, debía eso haber influenciado sus gustos y preferencias, se sentía como un pervertido pensando acerca del tema.

- Oye despierta - escuchó como Kuroh le miraba fijamente muy cerca, demasiado - Andas muy distraído, mantente en este mundo ¿quieres?

- ¿Eh? si.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- En realidad no mucho, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era de que estuvieras con nosotros. Realmente eres la mejor esposa que puedo tener, hasta nuestra hija te obedece - dijo sinceramente aunque se había pasado un poco. vio como la cara súbitamente se coloraba, su piel blanca no era buena para disimular eso, como la suya.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de imaginar cosas?! ¡¿además cómo es que yo termino siendo la esposa?! - dijo alterado.

- ¿Neko es la hija? - dijo emocionada uniéndose a la pequeña disputa - Pero Neko preifere que Shiro sea la mamá, es mas cariñoso que Kurosuke. Kurosuke es estricto como un papá.

Ambos parpadearon viendo a la chica y luego mirándose, parecía que querían protestar acerca de las posiciones otorgadas pero ciertamente era un punto muerto ya que ella parecía haberlo visto todo muy claro.

- Entonces me esforzaré por ser una buena esposa - dijo un tono meloso para molestia de Kuroh, decidió ir por su parte de la lista antes de que estallara una bomba en aquel lugar.

Ciertamente su Clan era como una familia, o más bien los clanes eran eso, familias numerosas, tal y como el Clan rojo y Azul, incluso el Clan Dorado tenía algunos seguidores tal y como era de esperarse.

Vio la lista de compras, y poco a poco fue reuniéndolo en una cesta que había cogido en uno de los pasillos, estaba muy ligera al principio y ya al poco rato se había puesto un tanto pesada o era su falta de entrenamiento que le hacía sentir pesado cuanta cosa cargara, realmente era un poco vago.

Todo el recorrido por su cuenta fue rápido y sencillo, ya Neko y Kuroh le esperaban para cancelar las cosas. Kuroh pareció mirar un tanto molesto la cesta de Neko, pudo ver claramente que la chica se había dejado llevar por unos cuantos caprichos.

- Tienes que dejarlo.

- No, Neko lo quiere llevar.

Kuroh parecía querer estallar por un paquete de galletas fugitivo en la cesta.

- Neko, debes entender que llevamos lo justo, así que te prometo que para la próxima compra las llevamos, ¿sí?- le dijo con un tono tranquilo y ella asintió un tanto derrotada.

- Realmente eres un manipulador - escuchó como Kuroh le decía aun si quitar esa mirada tan seria.

- No sé de que hablas, cariño - dijo con una sonrisa provocando que al otro le brotara una vena en la sien. Simplemente no había podido evitar molestarle un poco.

Parecía que iba a decirle algo cuando la cajera dijo el saldo a pagar. Kuroh rápidamente pagó y pidió las bolsas de plástico para evitar percances. Miró de reojo hacia la salida el tiempo caluroso y despejado de hace un momento había desaparecido, el cielo estaba oscuro, negro y como era de esperarse llovía.

Los tres se acercaron a la salida.

- Tendremos que esperar a que deje de llover - dijo Kuroh.

- Pues yo traje mi...- se quedó a medio decir, buscó con su mirada su querida sombrilla roja y claramente no estaba, volvió a mirar de cerca pero no estaba, era un hecho.

- ¿Shiro? - Neko le llamó pero no reaccionó.

- ¿Oye qué...?

- Mi sombrilla... no está - fue lo que dijo.

Kuroh miró por un momento la cesta donde debía estar y luego miró rápidamente al puesto policial al frente.

- Disculpe, mi...- ahora que lo pensaba como debía referirse a Shiro en público, llamarle Rey frente a un simple oficial era un tanto incomodo, además que Shiro no tenía una presencia de conocimiento público como Rey, decirle "amo" ya sería un tanto extraño y "amigo" no le parecía adecuado ya que pensaba que su relación iba más allá y era que ciertamente habían cruzado esa línea hace mucho tiempo, terminó diciendo lo último que se le vino a la mente - Mi "esposa" ha perdido su sombrilla.

El oficial le miró algo incrédulo viendo al muchacho tan joven como si dudara lo que decía, rápidamente vio a la chica tras suyo y a otro chico, pudo reconocerlo rápidamente cuando había entrado, esa sombrilla roja. Decidió obviar lo escuchado.

- Oh, de verdad lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente - hace un rato un grupo de personas salieron del establecimiento, puede ser que alguien se haya llevado su sombrilla, si desea puede colocar una denuncia esperando que la persona pueda regresarla.

Shiro escuchó detenidamente, alguien más se había llevado su sombrilla.

Kuroh no podía dejar pasar algo como eso por alto, claramente como vasallo era su deber velar por el bienestar de su Rey y sus bienes, además de que estaba seguro de lo preciada que era esa sombrilla, desde que lo había conocido nunca se había despegado de ella.

- Está bien Kuroh, además no importa ya ha dejado de llover - vio la expresión sonriente de Shiro, entrecerró sus ojos notando lo forzada de esta.

- Bien, será mejor volver a casa luego la buscaremos - dijo ya que sería incomodo ir con las compras a buscar.

Aunque Shiro le hubiera dicho que "no importaba" era claro que no era así.

Llegaron a su casa en los dormitorios de la academia Ashinaka. Rápidamente vio que el albino se dedicó a ordenar en silencio las compras.

Trató de meditar acerca de como hallar al secuestrador de la sombrilla de su Rey.

Era claramente que le aquello le afectó, se había echado en la cama en silencio dándole la espalda a ambos.

Durante la cena la escena no mejoró para nada el ambiente esta tan tenso y callado de no ser por Neko que era ruidosa como siempre, pero incluso eso paso desapercibido para Kuroh.

Dejó su plato tranquilamente sobre la mesa y decidió salir rápidamente en búsqueda del preciado objeto de su rey, aquello que en un instante le había arrebatado su característica sonrisa. Si, simplemente no podía pasarlo por alto, como vasallo debía procurar la felicidad de su rey. No lo había pensado mucho pero la sonrisa de Shiro era muy importante para él, más incluso que un brillante y hermoso amanecer por más dramático que sonara, además de que si bien Neko ya lo había declarado era el "papá" en la casa, debía cuidar bien de su "esposa" y hacerla feliz.

Entre las calles comenzó a buscar alguna pista, viendo de un lado a otro e incluso preguntando a algunos transeúntes cerca de la tienda donde habían estado. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta o haber visto al sospechoso.

Hasta que una anciana le dijo algo.

- Creo que he visto a alguien... con una sombrilla... ro-roja - la señora que apenas se mantenía en pie y temblaba sosteniéndose de su bastón había sido muy amable, aunque ciertamente no estaba muy seguro si la señora tan mayor era fiable - Lo vi saliendo de la tienda rápidamente en esa dirección - señaló hacia algún lado.

- Dígame ¿Puede recordar su aspecto?

- Uhmm... era alto, un hombre alto - fue lo único que dijo la señora.

Viendo que ya ella no podía recordar nada más relevante se apresuró a seguir buscando con la poca descripción que tenia, al menos tenía una pequeña pista de la dirección donde debía ir.

No habían muchas personas a esa hora en las calles, algunas tiendas comenzaban a cerrar, no era muy buena señal se quedaba sin tiempo para poder encontrar al "ladrón" ya que mientras más días pasaran sería poco probable hallarle.

- Oye, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

- De la tienda, no tuve opción, se me quedó la mía en casa, no creo que a nadie le importe.

Apenas logró escuchar las voces en un callejón, con paso firme y silencioso se acercó.

- Además es solo una sombrilla, ni que me fueran a arrestar por eso.

- Pues creo que sí, da igual. Aunque se ve que es algo vieja pero está muy bien conservada.

- Ahora que lo dices es cierto. ¿Te imaginas que pueda ser una reliquia? Quizás cueste mucho si la vendemos en alguna tienda de antigüedades.

- ¡Alto!

Se apresuró a hablar. Pudo ver claramente como un grupo de jóvenes deliberaban que hacer con el objeto.

Su entrada algo brusca hizo que los jóvenes actuaran a la defensiva, rápidamente no dudaron en lanzarle una mirada de desprecio, pero no le importaba mucho aquel gesto, solo la preciada sombrilla de Shiro.

- Devuélvemela, no te pertenece - extendió su mano.

- Tsk... eres un aguafiestas, ¿además cómo se que es tuya? El que la encuentra se la queda.

- Esa sombrilla es un objeto muy preciado para mi Rey, así que...

Los chichos no dudaron en reírse estrepitosamente, catalogándolo de loco ante la sola mención de la palabra Rey.

- Pues si ese Rey tuyo nos pagara una buena recompensa quizás podríamos devolverla.

Entrecerró sus ojos, como si eso fuera a pasar.

- No quiero tener que recurrir a la violencia contra unos niños...

- No somos unos niños, además ¿quién te has creído?, tu tampoco eres muy diferente de nosotros - claramente lucían un tanto más jóvenes que ellos pero un tanto rudos, tampoco era que distara mucho en edad de ellos pero parecía que haber dicho aquello los había molestado - Parece que te crees muy rudo para venir aquí.

Rápidamente pudo ver como la atmosfera cambió, era un aura peligrosa, había sacado algunas navajas y armas como bates y tubos, ellos no retrocederían ni él tampoco. Suspiró concentrándose para usar su habilidad, todo sería rápido.

Los sujetos comenzaron a notar que algo extraño pasaba, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse.

Uno de ellos decidió ignorarlo y atacarle pero hábilmente le esquivó y le propinó un golpe que lo dejó tirado en una cesto de basura. Los otros rápidamente respondieron para abalanzarse sobre él. Aquello no duraría mucho. El sujeto que sostenía la sombrilla irremediablemente la tiró al suelo viendo que no podría enfrentarse contra Kuroh, al igual que sus compañeros decidieron abandonar precipitadamente el lugar pisando en el acto la sombrilla descuidadamente.

Se detuvo, helado viendo como había quedado el preciado objeto de su rey , se apresuró a cogerla cuando una luz plateada iluminó el callejón, se detuvo pudiendo diferencia la figura del albino y sujetada de él a Neko.

- Kuroh.

- Shiro - dijo un tanto sorprendido.

- Estábamos preocupados ¿Qué hacías aquí? - descendió y la luz desapareció tenuemente.

- Yo... - dudó un poco en responder- Salí a buscarla - dijo mientras le mostraba la sombrilla un tanto estropeada - Lo siento, no pude obtenerla intacta - dijo un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo. Neko estaba un tanto intranquila no decía nada y de Shiro no obtenía ninguna reacción sus labios parecían estar fuertemente sellados, no podía ver más allá de su rostro pues la oscuridad se lo impedía - Shiro...

- Está bien Kuroh - escuchó el tono alegre de siempre cosa que le pareció un tanto desconcertante - Es una lástima que se hubiera estropeado, pero tu también eres importante para mi y para Neko - pudo ver una clara sonrisa.

- Shiro.

- Además esto tiene arreglo - la luz brillante comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Shiro y pronto la sombrilla destrozada. Poco a poco fue volviendo a su estado original - ¿Ves? ya está bien - Kuroh no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio - Volvamos a casa - dijo el albino.

Neko y Kuroh asintieron, rápidamente Shiro los iluminó con su luz plateada y sin evitarlo ambos comenzaron a levitar.

- Isana Yashiro - dijo Kuroh con una vena en su frente viendo que ya estaba a muchos metros de distancia del suelo y Neko que se abrazaba nerviosamente de Shiro.

- Kuroh, ¿no es una bonita vista? - ignoró por completo su tono de queja.

No dudó en ver las luces encendidas de la ciudad de Ashinaka era un paisaje hermoso.

Shiro tomó su mano llamando su atención.

- Gracias Kuroh. Siempre te preocupas mucho - dijo sinceramente entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Kuroh no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir el suave roce del otro.

- Es mi deber cuidar de ustedes - dijo con seriedad.

- Kurosuke habla como un papá - saltó Neko emocionada.

- ¿Qué? deja de malinterpretar las cosas.

- Pues a mí no me molesta - dijo Shiro con un sonrojo evidente.

- ¡Deja de actuar de esa manera tan vergonzosa Isana Yashiro!

Extra: 

Llega cansado después de ayudar en las actividades del Consejo Estudiantil, abre la puerta de su "casa" para encontrarse con su "esposa e hija", realmente era algo que aun no tenía cabida en su mente, como su "esposa" iba a ser otro hombre con un nulo sentido de la responsabilidad y su "hija" una chica con complejo de gato casi de su misma edad y que era una completa exhibicionista.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa Kuroh! - escucha el saludo por parte de Shiro.

- Gra...- se queda con la palabra en la boca. Frente a él está el albino usando su delantal rosa - ¿Qué dem...?

Antes de que pueda decir algo más Shiro le interrumpe.

- Dime Kuroh que prefieres: la cena, un baño primero o a m...

Rápidamente le tapa la boca con la mano, conociéndose esas líneas cliché y no quiere escuchar el resto.

- Isana Yashiro...- dice en un tono tétrico.

- Kuroh ¿qué me vas a hacer? - tartamudea.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta mezcolanza de cosas extrañas, otra vez siento que Neko sobra pero igual debe estar allí para rellenar, no termino de engancharme con ella, bueno solo quería escribir algo de ellos. Nos leemos.


End file.
